


A Game of Light and Dark

by gigi_marlee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_marlee/pseuds/gigi_marlee
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren are still connected by the Force Bond, to their dismay. Despite their initial feelings of resentment, things quickly heat up when Kylo believes he can get under Rey's skin. What he doesn't know is Rey can play just as dirty as he can.





	A Game of Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beachmomma77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/gifts).



> First time fic writer, so please be gentle! Happy Valentines Day to Beachmomma77 who requested this fic. <3

The gentle hum of the Star Destroyer did nothing to lessen the piercing pain in Kylo Ren’s chest. If it were a flesh wound, or something deadly running through his chest, he could withstand the pain without making the sounds a lesser being would have.

This aggravation was something else — something he could not see, something he could not touch. It was an incessant itching underneath his skin, making him pace relentlessly across the throne room that still had broken glass, scorch marks and blood across the floor. He was tugged in different directions, unable to make up his mind as to where he should go, where he should direct his troops, his ships and his weapons. He needed more than a recurring pull toward the person he wanted to see the least.

Or the most.

He ceased pacing abruptly, standing in front of the window overlooking his ships where he had once found Rey standing in the rain. She had practically hissed at him, called him a murderer, her brown eyes made all the more luminous by the hate that had filled them.

It almost resembled the look he’d seen in her eye when she’d shut the Falcon’s door in his face. But that was worse because they’d been filled with pity.

———

Rey stood underneath the Millennium Falcon’s belly paying attention to the crevices that squeaked every time she swiped polish on the panels, oiling them up so as to make them silent.  
Her movements were gentle, taking care with every part that came within her reach, remembering the man who had taught her to be confident in her flying. Recalling Han’s kind dark eyes, she couldn’t help but think about another man who shared the same eyes, except they’d been filled with something that reminded her of hunger when she’d last looked into them.

She shook her head to dispel those thoughts, wondering if she’d ever manage to forget them.

“Everything all right?”

Rey turned around and saw Finn standing a few steps away from her standing in the sun and out of the Falcon’s range. He smiled at her gently and surveyed her grease-stained hands.

She wiped her hands on a small grey terry cloth that hung from her waistband. 

“Yeah, what makes you ask?” she said.

“Oh, you were just oiling the same spot for a few minutes. I just wondered if you needed some help,” he responded, cocking his hip as his right arm rested against the ship.

Rey shook her head and quirked her lips. “I’m good, thanks. Just had a lot on my mind lately, I guess.”

“Anything I can help with?” Finn asked her, watching as she rolled the cloth around her fingers.

“Actually, you can help me sort through some of the wiring inside. The flight caused some havoc and I’d appreciate any help,” she said.

As the two walked inside the Falcon, Rey felt a pull in her gut. Pausing halfway to the pit that held the ship’s central system, she cocked her head to the right and stared at a spot on the floor. This felt familiar.

She slowly turned around and saw Kylo staring back at her.

For a moment, neither of them moved simply gazing at each other. In the background, she heard Finn walk further away until she could only hear the sound of her own breathing and thuddering heartbeat.

“What are you doing with him?” he asked her, his voice low and raspy.  
She swallowed, her mouth suddenly thick with saliva. His eyes caught the movement of her throat and stayed there for a couple of seconds before roving up to her eyes.

“None of your business. What you’re doing spying on me?” she asked in return. His eyes would bore a hole through her own if she didn’t gave away soon but she’d be damned if she’d look away first.

“I felt you… through the bond. I thought I’d see what other trouble you’d found yourself in, but it seems like I wrong,” he said. “Apparently, you like soft boys.”

Rey moved her shoulders, flexing her hands and saying, “Finn isn’t soft. He’s stronger than you’ll ever be. He stands by his convictions.”

“You mean he stands by your convictions,” he retorted. “You and I have our differences of opinion, but you can’t fault me for being unreliable in my own beliefs. You’ll see that soon enough, when you cross over.”

“Keep dreaming, but what I saw in you was more real than what the Dark Side has whispered to you,” she said, slowly walking toward him. “I won’t be the one who falls. You will.”

Kylo smirked. “I’m going to enjoy proving you wrong.”

———

The water pounded on his back in a consisten rhythm, the heat causing his skin to slowly turn red. He didn’t often use water to bathe himself, preferring the sonic shower for efficiency, but he needed it in order for his plan to work. He remembered Rey’s face when she’d caught him shirtless and covered in sweat after a sparring session. This time, though, he’d be prepared and present her with a fuller view.

The gentle pull was still present below his sternum, causing a different kind of heat to pool in his belly. His cock gave a twitch and slowly rose as his thoughts turned to what Rey must be doing right now, or what she would do when she caught him like this.

A clang jolted him out of his thoughts. Turning around in the shower he saw Rey red-faced and slack-jawed as she stared at him from across the bathroom, a dirty wrench on the floor by her feet.

“Wha— what are you doing?” she asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he said, taking his cock into his hand and slowly stroking up and down his shaft.

Rey’s eyes followed the movement, her mouth still open wide and Kylo couldn’t help but think about what it would feel like to slide into her mouth.

“Stop,” she whispered, finally breaking the brief silence that had taken over them as she continued to stare at him and he continued to torture her.

“I haven’t come yet,” he told her, quickening his hand motion as he gave the head of his cock a tug. Rey’s eyes seemed to get bigger and she licked her lips. Kylo’s eyes followed the movement and thought of how nice it would be to have her lick him up and down.

He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him. It wasn’t as hot now that Rey was here and her eyes were boring into him. It was warm compared to the searing heat he felt in his hands. He felt his balls tighten as he ran a hand over them. His heartbeat picked up pace as he heard Rey’s breath hitch. He moved his right hand even faster, the water sluicing through his hand and making his senses overload.

Rey’s breathing picked up. He opened his eyes a bit and through his eyelashes he could see that she was now leaning against the wall, her eyes transfixed on his heavy cock. The mist from the shower had caused Rey’s hair to curl close to her temple, her grey tunic clung to her and through the thin material Kylo could see small twin peaks pebbled on her breasts.

He closed his eyes and tugged himself harder, breathing harshly as he felt tension building low in his belly. He closed his eyes and gasped as he came, leaning against the shower wall as he breathed in harshly, warm water droplets falling over his lips and cheeks.

When he finally opened his eyes again, Rey was gone.

———

Rey walked through the halls of the hole in the ground that the Resistance was calling a base. She missed the sun outside and the light wind that ruffled through her hair. She would have appreciated something to cool her thoughts after yesterday’s fiasco.

And that was the crutch — she just couldn’t stop thinking about Kylo and his body, wet and hard as he stood underneath the shower head. His black hair pooling around his shoulders as his abs rippled and he kept tugging and tugging and — 

She shook her head to try to get rid of those thoughts. She’d gone to bed with her hand in-between her legs, unable to banish the sight of his body or the yearning in her own for something that was preposterous. 

There was no way for her to want Kylo Ren, mass murderer and Supreme Leader. 

But what if there was a way for them to finally be in the same room together?

The thought came unbidden. Kylo had succeeded at getting under her skin, but what if there was a way for her to make him come to her? He was impulsive and full of rage — almost like a teenager who lived in the body of a grown man. A teenager currently overrun by his hormones.

She hurried to her quarters, intent on setting about her plan. If Kylo thought he was the only one who could play it dirty, he was sorely mistaken.

Walking inside of her tiny room, she begin to strip off her tunic, taking off her shoes and letting her hair loose of the half-bun it was currently in. Once bare, she climbed on her bed and propped herself up on her pillows. She breathed, settling in on top of the covers and watching the skin on her breasts prickle from the cold. 

Her hands roved over her breasts as she felt the ever-present tug in her chest expand, almost like a thread stretching out from her chest and into the ether. 

As she pinched her nipples, she felt her cheeks redden. She’d never done this before but she wasn’t going to let Kylo best her in this. 

She closed her eyes and breathed as her hands roamed lower, touching her stomach and then settling on her pelvis. She let her mind roam free as well, calling to its equal.

Thinking of Kylo’s strong chest, the bulging muscles in his arms, her heart beat faster, her breath coming in quicker. She felt herself get wet and whimpered a bit as her fingers explored her inner folds.

She felt the air get heavier as the thread in her chest suddenly felt lighter. He was there in the corner.

Her exploratory touches became more confident as her fingers dug into herself deeper, while her other hand squeezed her breast. She couldn’t show hesitation when he had been so blatant in his own lust.

Without saying a word, she began to pump her fingers in and out of herself as she bent her knees and spread them wide on display.

In the corner of her room, near the chair she’d placed, she could hear Kylo’s breathing start to quicken. He had full view of her core, wet and glistening.

She began to moan, and while it didn’t feel natural to her, she had to play on his lust to get him to react. 

It paid off when she heard zipping, peeking through her eyelashes to see his cock hanging out of his black pants, his gloved hand stroking himself.

She moaned again and this time, added, “Oh, Finn.”

Rey saw Kylo’s abruptly pause. She continued to scissor her fingers as she grew wetter, seeing Kylo’s face take on a hard look.

“Say my name,” he said, finally breaking his silence.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“I’ll never say your name,” she told him.

His nostrils flared as he let go of his cock and walked closer to her.

“Say my name,” he repeated, his voice a near whisper.

Rey felt goosebumps on her breasts and shoulders. She resisted giving in to temptation and giving him what he desperately wanted.

“Finn,” she said with baited breath.

His reaction was immediate. He dropped down on top of her and weighed her down as her bare skin met with his clothed chest. His lips and teeth attacked her neck as his arms ripped her hands off of her body and trapped them on the bed underneath her.

“Say it,” he whispered into her neck.

It was harder to breath when he was on top of her, but she resisted admitting that, simply keeping silent as he began to grind himself on her hip.

He moaned as his hips twisted, and took a breath as he lifted his head and stared at her.

“Why do you resist me?” He asked.

“Because you’re not who I want,” she said. 

“Liar,” he replied. “I’m what you always dream about.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re not really here and Finn is,” she said. 

He raised himself to kneel before her and said, “I am here.”

“You know what I mean. I need you here, standing with me, not fighting to destroy me and everyone I care about,” she explained.

Kylo continued to look at her, but he had paused in his ministrations.

“Is that what it would take for you to give yourself to me?”

“It’s not everything, but it’s a start,” she said. “A start I’d like to have with you, here.”

He seemed to take this into account and for a moment she had hope that he would turn toward the Light. He opened his mouth but before he could speak a knock interrupted him.

“Rey, are you in there?” Finn’s voice came from outside of her room.

She bolted upright as Kylo’s eyes narrowed at her. He got up from the bed and pulled his pants up. 

“It seems you have company,” he said, his back to her.

“I didn’t know he was coming,” she said, as she hurried to dress herself. 

“Don’t lie — you planned this. And if you think I’m just going to leave you here alone with him, you’re wrong,” he said, his movements sharp as he rearranged his clothes.

“What?” She said, as Finn knocked again and asked, “Rey? Can I come in?”

Kylo turned toward her as she was attempting to tie her hair.

“I’ll see you again in a few hours,” he said, his eyes burning. “I expect you to be naked and in bed when I’m back.”

He disappeared as he left her with her mouth gaping, wondering if her plan had actually worked or if she’d just brought hell upon all of them.


End file.
